


Four Dates

by embroiderama



Series: Not a One Night Stand [2]
Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M, Moving, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embroiderama/pseuds/embroiderama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal moves from DC to New Jersey, and Peter's happy to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Dates

**Author's Note:**

> This is a timestamp to Not a One Night Stand and a bridge to the next story in this AU.

The first time Peter met Neal Caffrey, Neal was the uniformed police officer taking the report of Peter's stolen car. The second time they saw each other, they fucked in a hotel room; they made love and shared the dream of something that should have been impossible but wasn't. The next time Peter saw Neal was a month later when Neal drove up from DC on a Thursday evening with a small U-Haul truck, and Peter helped him move his furniture and his boxes into his new apartment in Hoboken.   
  
By the time they were done moving, Peter was strung out on lust from watching Neal in short sleeves and jeans, the muscles working in his wiry arms, sweat thickening the waves in his hair. Unfortunately, by the time they were finished it was nearly midnight, they were both exhausted, and Peter had to be at an important meeting early the next morning. They shared a lingering, beer-flavored kiss in the middle of Neal's box-filled living room then pulled apart, and as Neal stuck his hands in his back pockets he looked as awkward and uncertain as Peter felt.  
  
"So, how far away are you?"  
  
"This time of night, maybe half an hour. It's really not far." Neal was even closer to Peter's office, but he didn't know how it would sound to say that just now.  
  
Neal nodded. "It was good to see you again. Do you want to--"  
  
"I want to see you. I'm not--I don't want to play coy games here. If you want to take it slow, if you want to explore and do your own thing just tell me, but what I want is to see you. Soon. Here or at my place, I don't care."  
  
"I have to go do some paperwork at HQ in Newark tomorrow but I don't start work until Monday. I'm not going to have time to get too much more moved in here so what about your place? Tomorrow evening? Because I don't want to play games either."  
  
"Good." Peter nodded, not sure if he was actually blushing or if the flush of warmth he felt was all internal. "Good." They kissed again, and Peter put his hand on Neal's cheek to feel the scruff of his five o-clock shadow and the shape of his face then reluctantly pulled away.   
  
The fourth time Peter saw Neal was at his apartment in Brooklyn, and a Friday evening date turned into a weekend together. _Don't go back to your place,_ Peter wanted to say, even though he knew it was too soon. Neal left Sunday evening, but six months later they rented another U-Haul and Peter had a feeling that he'd never have a one-night stand again.


End file.
